A radio speaker microphone (RSM) device is a device in common use by first responders that pairs with a portable radio device and provides an improved voice communications experience for the first responder by placing the speaker and the microphone closer to the first responder's head, relative to the portable radio device that is typically coupled to the first responder's waist. The RSM is typically a battery-powered device that maintains a bi-directional voice communications link with the portable radio device over a wired or wireless link. The battery provides energy to support operational functions such as amplification, analog to digital and digital to analog conversion, and other functions to support the voice functionality of the RSM.
Recently, RSMs and other battery-powered voice-collaboration devices have started appearing on the market that incorporate additional functions, such as displays, video cameras, touch interfaces, digital storage, and other battery-energy-consuming functions. Battery management techniques, however, have not kept up with the increase in additional functionality and with regard to the unique characteristics of the voice-collaboration device.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method, device, and system for operating a multi-function voice-collaboration device to manage battery life.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.